hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Gray (Grim Tales)
My name is Richard Gray. I feel my soul slowly filling with cold and darkness. How did I get these marks on my face? Why can’t I remember my past? I must find answers. Richard Gray is a character from Grim Tales Series and the father of Anna Gray and her twin sister Luisa. He is the main antagonist of the first game and the tenth game's bonus chapter and an ally from eleventh game onward. Appearance Richard is a tall man and in the first game he appeared like a demon, being bald, missing his left eye and having numerous scars and marks on his face. He wore black pants, reddish-brown shirt, its collar with a few gold buttons covering half of his face. On top of that, he donned a long greenish-blue trench coat with the same markings he had on his face. He also had a walking cane. In the tenth game, he appeared as a ghost, as a result of his demise from the first game. He wore the same clothes as in the first game, but now his face was fully shown and he ditched the cane. In the eleventh game, his true appearance was shown. He is no longer bald and scar-faced, instead he has short brown hair, has both eyes and only sports small black magic marks on his forehead and hands and wears the same trademark clothes. He maintained this appearance for all the games onward. Notable events of Grim Tales The Bride After Anna returned to her ancestral home to investigate disappearance of her sister Luisa, Richard appeared before her and offered to return her to the moments contained in Luisa’s memories which will help her uncover the mystery, but also warned her that he would get her soul if she failed to pass through her memories at any time. Anna agreed, and from that moment onwards, Richard would usually appear at the beginning and end of each memory, instructing Anna what to find, and how she might use it, respectively, sometimes with sarcastic remarks. After realizing Anna might actually uncover the truth, Richard dematerialized the stairs leading to the second floor in order to stop her. His malevolent intentions were also revealed by Gray, whom he tried to frame for the incident, after Anna found him locked in a secret dungeon, blaming himself for not protecting Luisa from him, but Anna has trouble believing Richard would hurt his own children. After she entered the next memory, she headed to the forest where Richard appeared again, using his magic to crush a tree and block her path. She survived the memory however, and managed to get to the second floor again, this time to discover another room in Richard’s main room. There she sees Luisa and begs her to defy their father, but Richard appears saying she won’t stop him from completing the spell before taking Luisa away, causing Anna to renounce him. His secret lair and lab was later revealed to be behind the big portcullis in the dungeon, where Anna sees he had Luisa all along. Richard doesn’t notice Anna discovered him, and she uses that to her advantage to neutralize him by shooting him with a soporific dart. She recognized him as her father despite him being very changed physically. She takes his medallion and opens his diary to find out he needed the souls of his twins in order to gain the eyes of the ancient Cobakh spirit, possibly to restore the memories he lost (see bonus chapter of the 13th game). Anna releases her sister as Richard awakens and tries to kill them both. But before he could do anything, the floor under him collapsed and he fell to his death. The Heir Richard didn’t appear nor was mentioned until the tenth installment of the series. After Anna’s nephew Billy went missing, his father Brandon asked her to help him search the castle. On several occasions, glimpses of Richard are seen, before the final encounter in the library where Richard now appears as a ghost and admits that, as much as he didn’t like it, he was on the same side with Anna, telling her that the malevolent spirit of his father Samuel was in the castle and that it was probably him behind all the events. He then gives her a clue to investigate, and when she found the sand of time, Richard taught her how to use it. He later appeared several times to give her hints and useful object to help her search. He also saved Anna’s life when she attempted to go through a passage, not knowing it had powerful magical protection besides the physical traps. In the game’s finale, Richard tried to confront Samuel, who took over the body of Brandon’s butler Alfred, but Samuel managed to trap him in a skull Anna would later carry around. Still, Richard leaves a hint for Anna who arrives with Brandon moments later. Brandon was knocked unconscious, and Richard made powerless in the skull. Richard asks Anna to find Death’s black crown, and she does, only to see it’s missing some of the pieces. Richard gives her photo portals she uses to find them, and with the crown restored, he was able to fight Samuel once again in order to enable Anna to destroy his spell book and the amulet inside while Samuel’s back was turned, thus vanquishing his evil spirit. In the bonus chapter, after Elena collapsed after choking and coughing blood, Richard opens the passage to the room the Grays used for working with the body, and gives Anna instructions on how to restore the machine supporting Elena, but that wasn’t enough, as she needed Soul’s heart in order to heal her. She manages to create one, but before she was able to take it, Richard appears and reveals his true plans: he was the one who cursed Elena in order to come back to life again, taking the Heart and leaving, but not before giving Anna a clue named ‘The Family Code’. Anna followed Richard to the underworld river Styx, where he challenged her to one last game with him. Anna emerged victor, as Richard gives her now broken Soul’s heart and saying “Enjoy my gift Anna” as she returns to the present to see she became young again and immortal. She rushes to Brandon who gives her the final letter from Richard saying that now he’s dead for good, which meant his plan worked and Anna had proven herself the Grays’ true heiress, and that she must find her relatives and bring them together, as it was time for him to rest. The last words said she should enjoy his blessing or curse, whatever she thought of his gift, threatening her not to make him come back to make her follow his instructions and don’t even think about dying. After healing Elena, in a final cutscene, Richard is shown at the window, watching Anna driving away, saying she would never let her family fall apart as she always cared for it, adding that elders should take care of the young ones, clearly showing he faked his death. Crimson Hollow In the beginning, Anna laments about being unsuccessful in finding her relatives, and reminisces about the past, and Richard is seen through a flashback. But after a report of her relative going missing in Crimson Hollow, she takes Richard’s skull with her for safekeeping. When she got trapped by Dorian, to her big surprise, Richard appeared and helped her escape, assuring her he had no evil plans this time. Throughout the game, he plays lesser role than in previous ones, giving helpful objects and advice to Anna. It was in this game that his sarcastic nature became more apparent, hints of it given in the first game. He plays bigger role in the bonus chapter however, after Dorian and Anna were kidnapped by The Puppet. He was helping Stacy to rescue them, offering her useful objects and moral support when she finds out that the Puppet was actually her father Alex, who was the first lab rat for Rosette’s experiments. In the final cutscene, after Dorian and Anna married, Stacy took Richard’s skull with her, saying she will take over Gray family business now with his help, as the eye sockets of the skull glow. Graywitch After Stacy disappeared at the ruins of Graywitch while investigating her ancestors, Anna goes after her, finding her father’s skull dumped in the bushes near the town ruins. After reunion, Richard says Stacy kicked him out and that he fears something bad happened to her and later gives her aura vial she uses to collect Stacy’s aura traces in order to go where she went. But as they got into the past, one of the people accused Anna of being a witch and attacks her, but Richard uses his magic to help Anna defeat him. He does that once more in the game finale when Anna is fighting Abigail. For the rest of the game, he just gives Anna useful object and advice. He doesn’t appear in the bonus game however, as its events take place in Graywitch after Anna and Stacy returned to the present. The White Lady Richard appears at the beginning of the game, finding Anna’s lost glove box key, thus helping her to move to the past after showing her ID to the policeman and talking to Brandon and Kate. They keep looking for Billy and his friend Sarah, who are missing, and find them in an old gallery with fire they don’t see burning behind them. Richard senses it was actually an arson, and that there are more ghosts there. His claims were proven true after a malevolent ghost of Gabriel Mansfield knocks the Lady aside and pushes Anna out of the past. As the door to the secret passage crushes, Anna restores Billy’s painting of the gallery in the art room and uses it as another entrance where Richard fights Laura who won’t let them get the children. After Anna prepared a trap, Richard uses it to trap Laura in magical shackles, but both him and Anna regretted that decision soon after they witnessed the Count taking the children away. After releasing the Lady and learning her story, Richard and Anna conduct a ritual to move to the past in order to destroy Gabriel’s infernal machine to prevent the events of the present, which they ultimately do, but then Gabriel returns from the present to resist, but Richard, teamed with Laura, manages to fight him off until Anna restores the amulet she eventually used to vanquish him for good. The bonus chapter gives insight into Richard’s past, its events taking place while he was a student at Evermoore Institute of Magic. At the time, he had a romantic relationship with a girl named Alessia. After a parasite named Obsess was released and the Institute attacked, his friend Gabriel offered to check the basement and keep Alessia safe while Richard goes in after professor Lumberwick. After learning the truth from Lumberwick’s memories, Richard rushes to the basement to find Alessia taken hostage by Gabriel who wanted the couple to help him run the Institute, but was refused by both of them. He sends Obsess to distract Richard while he escapes with Alessia. Richard defeats Obsess and attacks Gabriel, but his plan was foiled as the spell he cast rebounded, one of its fragments killing Alessia instantly. In pain, Richard accepts Gabriel’s offer to conduct a ritual to revive the innocent girl, even though it meant he would lose all of his memories of Gabriel, Evermoore, pain and love. He conducts the ritual, and as Alessia revives, Richard screams in pain as the marks he would later be seen with appear on his hands and face. The scene shifts to ’10 years later’ showing Richard determined to find answers as to why he doesn’t remember his past. The Time Traveler Richard returned in the 14th game, this time voiced by Matthew Curtis instead of Randy Hames, and with even more sarcastic remarks. He maintained his role from the previous installments, giving Anna advice and useful objects. In the bonus chapter, he helped Anna find her nephew Jack who got lost in the woods after his brother Mike accidentally traveled to the day the former disappeared. The boy was revealed to be held captive by Rosette Darkwood who wanted revenge for the defeat at the Blacks' mansion. She was defeated once again, and the boy was saved. Richard then made sure Mike forgot his ability to travel in time and expressed concern about how Rosette managed to escape death. The Hunger ''- To be added -'' Personality In the beginning of the first game, Richard is acting indifferent, but is later shown to have an ulterior motive for helping Anna. To mislead Anna, he even tried to frame Gray for the incident. His interest in the dark magic consumed him enough to slowly sacrifice his whole family, as revealed in Anna’s diary near the game’s finale. During the events of The Heir, despite his rocky relation with his father and cursing Elena in order to test Anna, he is shown to actually care about the Grays, eventually settling out his issues with Anna and tasking her with reuniting the family. From eleventh game onwards, a rather sarcastic side of his personality is revealed, as he uses every opportunity to criticize Anna’s skills, sounding enthralled, or giving sarcastic comments while helping her. Also, since then he returned to his self again, always being ready to help Anna in moments of need. In the bonus chapter of the 13th game, he was shown to be a very caring and loving person with a strong sense of justice. The loss of his memories was probably the cause of his malevolent behavior at the beginning of the series. Game appearances * Grim Tales: The Bride * Grim Tales: The Heir * Grim Tales: Crimson Hollow * Grim Tales: Graywitch * Grim Tales: The White Lady * Grim Tales: The Time Traveler * Grim Tales: The Hunger Notable quotes * I’ve clearly underestimated your skills. Brains must run in the family… * You’ve always been clever, but introverted, even when you were little. But now you’ve gotten yourself into big trouble, haven’t you? * I knew you would escape. Aren’t you lucky to have such a caring father? Come now, don’t make that face. You need my help again, don’t you? * Don’t worry, you won’t die. Not here at least. * Spirits disobeying the Blacks again, Dorian? I always said your strange hobby would only lead to trouble. * Here, I already found one of the pieces. What would you do without your dear father? * Yes, your dear old dad has deceived you once more. I’m still around, so to speak. * After all, it’s in my own best interests to help my offspring survive, right? * Aahhh, fresh mountain air... Just a sec.. Can you feel that? It's the sense of a coming catastrophe Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Grim Tales Category:Playable Characters Category:Gray Family